The face on the milk carton
by JoJo1
Summary: Marie's parents want their daughter back. Or someone does at least.


Archiving: Dolphin Haven. Or ask. I most likely will say yes.  
Disclaimer: Don't you know these characters are mine by now? And Marvel & Fox, if you read this consider it free advertising.  
Feedback: Sure, bring it on.  
Authors notes: Damn. Perch and Karen...I'll let you know this is your fault...Perch for the idea and then Karen had  
to give me a title that I couldn't resist...how am I supposed to be writing on the longer fic that's in the works  
with bunnies like this? Un-betaed and probably sucky beyond belief. A little quick and dirty thingy really.  
Setting: A few months after the movie  
-------------------------------------------------  
Marie woke up and then that day was ruined. Not immediately as in seeing Sabretooth standing  
at the end of her bed, aiming for the kill but close. At least the day had the courtesy to  
let her enjoy half an hour of it.  
  
She had never been much of a morning-person so she took her time in getting out of bed and getting  
herself ready for class, running late as usual and was just running by the fridge to grab a quick  
bite when she just stopped.  
  
Shell-shocked because who was staring back at her from one of the milk-cartons if not her own face?  
It couldn't be. Not a chance. And why hadn't anyone said anything about her face being there?  
And who had reported her as missing? Too many questions that needed answers.  
  
Screw class. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything today anyway and she didn't  
feel like trying to put up a happy face and pretend everything was normal. When it was far from normal  
as it could be. Kitty and Jubes would see that something was amiss either way and she wasn't up to  
telling them this yet. Not when she didn't knew herself what to do about it. If anything.  
  
So she settled for a nice long walk. Something that always made her thing more clearly about things.  
At least it felt that way and if nothing else it calmed her down and made her less likely to  
rush in into something.  
  
"A good thing" she thought gloomily, "since the way I'm feeling right now I would love to shove that  
milk carton down my parents throat".  
  
All things considered, it couldn't be anyone besides them that had reported her as missing. Well, the most  
likely candidate but it just didn't make any damn sense whatsoever. Why the change of heart since they were  
the ones that had called her a mutie-freak and thrown her out on the streets with no apparant hesistation?  
And things hadn't been a dance on roses before that either. The mutation was just the proverbial straw  
that broke the camel's back.  
  
Parents. Love them or hate them. You never get away from them. Marie was at a loss to what to do.  
All she knew was that she had no wish to back to Meridian and the people that claimed they were  
her parents. Biologically that may be right but there's more to parenthood than that and they had  
been woefully inadequate in every other way that matters. Once she might have yearned for them to  
change their ways but not anymore. Well, parts of her heart still did want to go back and maybe  
try to make amends but she refused to do that. Both out of stubborness and pride but also because  
she knew they'd only hurt her again. It had happened before and it would surely happen again if she  
decided to contact them.  
  
Which in reality only left her one choice. She had to talk to Xavier.  
  
  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Come in, Rogue".  
"Good morning, Professor"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but letting her eyes wander and pulling slightly at her sleaves,  
a sure sign of her being nervous. Which Professor Xavier immediately sensed.  
  
"Rogue? What's the matter?"  
"Take a look in the fridge and you'll know."  
"What?"  
"My face is on the milk carton. I've been reported as missing. My parents I guess."  
  
The Professor looked stunned.  
  
"But...but...they know where you are."  
"They do?"  
"Yes. I had to talk with them as soon as you came here, just to avoid things like  
this or this place would be closed down very soon and I'd be accused of kidnapping.  
They are perfectly alright with you staying here."  
"That I don't doubt" Rogue said without being able to keep the bitterness out of her  
voice and continued with "Then I don't know who. Someone did though."  
"I don't know either. But the question is, do you want to go home to whoever it was that  
filed that report?"  
"I am home."  
  
Xavier smiled warmly at Marie and just said "Thank you. Very nice to hear that.And I'm  
sad to say this, but technically I'm forced to report your wherabouts to the authorities  
now that you're reported as missing. With you being a minor and all."  
"Technically?"  
"Well, your birthday is in just one month. Let's just say that the report got lost in the mail." 


End file.
